


Burn

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Burnplay, Cigarettes, Consensual Violence, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan thought Carl was his pretty little plaything but it may be the other way around.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I wrote this in ten minutes

Carl watched as Negan lit it and placed it between his lips, closing them tightly around the tip. He sucked then blew out with his nose, eyes staring off into the landscape around them. There was something poetic about it. Negan smoking while Carl was on fire next to him. A hot want filled Carl. One he couldn't escape. He didn't want to lose Negan. It would kill him. 

"Smoking is a pretty bad habit." Carl spoke into the wind, bangs blowing into his eyes. "Kills you." 

"Mhm." Negan took another drag. "Didn't know I was talking to my mama." He looked over his shoulder, Cheshire cat grin spreading across his lips. "You're always so serious. Lighten up." 

"There is enough trying to kill us-" Carl swung a leg over and straddled Negan's thigh. "You don't need another factor." 

"The cancer is my choice." Negan leaned against Carl, eyes locked on his lips. He took another drag and blew it across Carl's lips. "Its one variable I got control over. I'm gonna keep it." 

Carl pulled the cigarette from his lips, pinching it between his fingers and studying it. "You don't need anything else trying to kill you. You got me." 

"Yeah..." Negan nodded. "But how long?" His hands slid up Carl's thighs. "Life changes. Wars start...." He hooked his fingers in one of the holes of Carl's jeans. "Wars end." 

"It doesn't have to end the way you think." Carl breathed out. 

Negan took another drag and all Carl could think about was how jealous he was of that cigarette. It got to be between Negan's lips. That was his place. His throne. "Mind your business, darlin'. I'm handling myself just fine." 

"Are you?" Carl smirked. He pulled the cigarette from Negan's lips. "Give it up. Smoking." 

"What's in it for me?" 

"Well..." Carl raised an eyebrow. "What do you want from me?" 

Negan eyed Carl. He already had his body. His lips. But what he wanted most was his loyalty. Carl played favorites. He would run back to his daddy and Negan was sick of it. He needed to keep Carl. Make him his. "Let me put it out on you." If he argued, Negan would know who won. Rick. If he agreed, he would win. Carl would be his good toy. One who obeyed like the other mindless, desperate idiots that follow him. 

Carl's doe eyes somehow grew wider as he looked at the burning bud. He wet his lips and sucked in a breath. He was scared. Negan could sense it. Feel it in every ounce of his body. "Okay." 

A smile spread across his face. "Say it again." 

"Negan..." 

"I. Want. To. Hear. You. Say. It. Again." Negan leaned in and blew the smoke across Carl's lips. 

"Is this some power trip for you?"

"You tell me, kiddo." He leaned back. "Most of what I do is for the power. Feels good." He nudged him. "Amuse me." 

"Okay..." Carl whispered. "You can put it out on me. But only on my arm." There the kid went. Taking some of his power back. Negan was going to have fun training him. He was hard headed like his dad but a lot prettier. And even more desperate. But Negan was already making progress. Carl didn't scream and run when Negan made his request. 

"You are such a sick little fucker." Negan yanked up the sleeve of his arm like he did the night they met. He pulled the cigarette from between his lips and tapped off the ashes. "It might hurt a little." 

"Try me." 

Negan was surprised they said "I love you" so early. Their relationship was filled with trying to push the other over the edge. He pressed the burning end to Carl's skin, smirking when Carl didn't flinch. This boy was perfect. Fucked up in all the right ways. "Mmm. Are you holding it back?" 

"You know I don't hold back for you." Carl grabbed his wrist and pushed it in harder. "You wanna hurt me?" 

Negan was creating a monster. "M not sure what I want to do with you just yet." 

Carl's fingers curled around Negan's wrist and pulled his hand away. He raised his arm and held it inches from Negan's face. Red hot skin and dark ash mixed together on his baby doll milky skin. "Kiss it better then." 

Maybe Negan wasn't breaking Carl down. Maybe... maybe Carl was breaking him in.


End file.
